Sweet Talk 101
by UgottaLuvMOUTH
Summary: Nikki and Cameron are going out. See the things they go though. And, Bradin has a new girlfriend... could it really be one of Nikki's friends?
1. Magazines for the heart n soul

**I'm really sorry. but my computer does not have spell check right now. so please excuse the mess ups until i fix it. sry again. and thanks**

Chapter one

Nikki and Cameron were sitting on Nikki's bed,talking and reading magazines.

"So, are you excited for our little camping trip?" Nikki asked Cameron, looking up from her magazine.

"Hell yeah Nikki, it's gonna be really fun. Just you and me under the stars." Cameron smiled.

"Yeah, I mean just because its a tent right infront of my house, on the beach, it'll still be fun." Nikki giggled, and flipped through a few pages in her magazine.

"I know." He smiled again, looking really into the magazine.

"Watcha reading?" Nikki asked, trying to peek at his page. All she saw was the page number in the corner, number 67.

"Nothing" He said quickly, and shut the magazine.

Nikki leaned in and kissed him. "You know Cosmopolitain is for a girl to read, right?" She giggled.

"Hey, your the one who wanted to read magazines." He laughed. "And all you got here to pick from is chick magazines. I got to go to the bathroom, be right back." He jumped up and walked down the stairs. Nikki thought to her self, what was he reading? She wondered why she even had her aunt Ava's magazine since she usually only read Cosmo Girl, for teens. I'll just check it out. She turned to page 67. She read the title aloud. "Seven Best Sexual positions." Her eyes widened. Why was Cameron looking at this, she thought. She skimmed over the page. Oh my god. She heard foot steps up the stairs, and shut the magazine quickly, and grabbed Teen people Magazine.

"Nik, you look flustered, you okay?" Cameron asked while sitting down next to her.

"Y-yeah." She tryed to give a smile.

"I got to go in ten minutes, you wanna make out before I leave?..." He was holding her hands.

"I gotta do some stuff, you should go now."

"Um, okay. Call me later Nik, okay?

"Yup. Sure thing." She said with a smile, that she forced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, Nikki had Amber come over for a girl talk. Amber was sitting on the bed, waiting for Nikki to talk. All Nikki was doing was pacing.

"Nikki whats up? Your acting weird." Amber said, while starting to paint her nails.

"Did you and Cameron...well you know...got all the way...when you were dating?" Nikki prayed for a no.

"Yeah, we banged 9, 10 times a day." She said sarcastly.

"What!" Nikk stopped and walked over to the bed.

"I'm kidding..I would have told you. No, we deffinitly did not have sex, why? Is he pressuring you? That ass I'm gonna-" She was cut off her angry rage.

"No. Its just...he was reading a magazine..." Nikki started playing with a nail polish bottle close by.

"So...guys can read, its allowed." She joked.

"No, he was readin a magazine in Cosmopolitain, about sex positions. And to be exact, the seven best of them." Nikki sighed.

"Okay." Amber said. "One, you read Cosmopolitain? My mom doesn't even let me. And two, he's probably just curious, or horny." She said this all with ease, as she put the cover back on the blue nail polish.

"The answer to your first question, I don't know why my Aunt's Magazine was in my room. And to the 2nd one, it's weird. Were not having sex. Were only 15."

"Maybe it's time you start...you know, having sex."

"Amber! I can't believe you said that. I'm not ready now."

"Alright, alright, just kidding...kind'a. Anyway, maybe he thinks you guys are gonna, you know, soon." Amber started looking through the magazines on her bed.

"Oh no." Nikki sighed.

"Maybe this so called camping trip, he thinks your gonna...?"

"No! I don't think so, its right infront of my house!"

"Hey, okay, don't get mad at me. Just trying to help."

"I know. Sorry. It's just sex is-"

She was cut off when Bradin walked in. Nikki made something up, so Bradin didn't think the sex thing had anything to do with her.

"Sex is not good for the teens, on those teen soaps, like the O.C."

"Oh, hi Bradin!" Amber said with a huge smile.

"Hi...um...didn't mean to inturupt, but dinners done." Bradin said.

"Okay thanks." Nikki replied.

Bradin walked out of the room, leaving the girls to have relief.

"That was weird."Nikki exclaimed.

"God is he sexy." Amber let out.

"What! Bradin, eww!" She gave a descusted look.

"Would it be okay with you if Bradin and I went out?"

"What?" Nikki gave her a confused look.

"You know, if we just ever went out, on a date."

"Thats never gonna happen, so I'll just say sure..ahh...its fine with me..."

"I need to go, but about Cam, maybe just talk to him, straight out."

"Maybe." Nikki said, as she fell back towards to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nikki gathered up the few things she needed for the "camp out", and put them in her orange tot bag. Even though the day before, about the magazine thing with Cam, was on her mind, she knew that had nothing to do with tonight, in the tent, right infront of her house. She hadn't decided what to do about it either. A part of her, the Amber influenced side said to ignore it. He's a 16 year old guy, it's just how they are. But the other part of Nikki, said to talk about it with him. Nikki looked at the clock, 10 minutes until Cameron's here.Nikki thought to her self. I think I'll change my pants into shorts. It's probably going to be hot tonight. Just when Nikki slipped her pants off, someone walked in.

"Nik...oops..." Cameron said, and turned around. "Sorry, Ava told me to go right up. Your door was open a little bit so...yeah..."

"It's okay." She said, and quickly put them back on, since her shorts were not in reach.

"Okay, I'm done." She gave a nervous smile.

"Sorry Nikki...so, ah, you ready for the camping?" He smiled.

"Yup." She returned the smile.

"Want me to grab that?" He gestured to the tot bag.

"No, I can get it. Let's go."

They walked down the stairs, and through the house, and out to the beach. Jonny had already put the tent up for them. It was 7:00, and was just getting dark.

"Maybe this wont be so bad." Nikki announced, as they were sitting in the lounge chairs, infront of the tent.

"You thought it would be bad?" Cameron wondered.

"Oh, no. Just, you know, camping in the front yard...you know...not as good as the real thing, but now that were here, it should be good."She smiled, hoping he understood.

"Yeah, i know what you mean. And i exspecially know what you mean, right this second. Look." Cameron pointed to the window, where Ava and Derek were looking out at them.

"Oh boy." Nikki motioned with her hands, for them to go away.

"That's funny."

After an hour of talking, laughing, roasting marshmellows, and the occasional window peek, they decided to go in the tent, and play scattagories. They sat across from each other, with blankets and pillows all around them.

"Eyebrow." Nikki said.

"Eyebrow?" Cameron repeated.

"Yes, eyebrow." Nikki said once again.

"Nik, it says a body part that starts with E, an eyebrow isn't really a body part."

"Oh, it isn't?" She shout back playfully. "Then what is it?"

"Um... more of a accsessory to the body, but not an actuall PART of the body." Cameron laughed.

"Aww...fine." She scribbled it out on her scatogories note pad.

"But, since i adore you, I'll let you have it." He said, as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Wait." Nikki said, pushing him away.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked, concerned.

"You convinuently lean over to kiss me, now that's not an attempt to cheat is it?" She smiled.

"No, it isn't." He kissed her softly on the cheek. "But, if i did happen to see your answer to number 7.. well thats not my fault..." He laughed.

"Come here." She said, and pulled him over next to her, by his shirt. She kissed him passionatly. Cameron softly, cupped her face in his warm hands. The kiss intensified, and deepened, and their arms went around each other. They slowly layed down, Cameron's hand creeping up her shirt, to caress her breast.

"Stop." Nikki whispered into his ear. "Someone's coming." They both got up, and got back to their scatagories game.  
"27 points" Cameron made up. Then Ava popped her head in.

"Wow, 27 points thats pretty good." She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm a pro at this game."Cameron lied.

"Well, thats cool. So, i was just coming to check on you guys. I mean, see what you were up to. So..."

"Well by aunt Ava." Nikki replied.

"Bye." She got out, and went back in the house.

"So, where were we?" Cameron asked, pushing over to Nikki again.

"Cam, lets not do this here. You know why. Let's just play taboo. Okay?"

"Maybe. Did you bring any magazines?"

Oh great. She thought sarcastically. "Umm..yeah, only J-14, but there's nothing about sexual positions in this one." She couldn't believe she actually said that aloud.

"Ah..w-what?" Cameron studdard.

"What? You know what. I know what you were looking at yesterday in Cosmipolitain."

"Oh. Well Nikki...it's just...it's nothing bad. I was just curious. I mean, it has nothing to do with you."

"Were not having sex Cam. Why do you even care about that stuff." Nikki felt embarressed and looked down.

"I don't know. I'm a guy. I just did it for fun. And believe me, i know were not having sex."

"Umm...oh..." The last thing he said kept running through her mind 'believe me, i know were not having sex.' Why did he say it like that.

"Nikki, it was nothing. Don't get worried. I'm not gonna pressure you into anything..."

"Sorry. I'm gonna go to sleep. I don't know why i brought it up." she layed down, looking the oppisite direction of Cameron.

"Okay. I guess i will too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Ur my Friend Wanna benefit?

Chapter 2

It was a week after the camping event. Nikki was at Amber's house hanging out, and talking about Cameron. Nikki sat on Amber's bed holding Amber's purple Care Bear in her lap, while Amber sat infront of the computer, surfing the web, as well as talking. Nikki was going on and on about how guys are obsessed with sex and things around that subject.

"Nikki, you are right, guys are pretty much obsessed with sex, but Cameron isn't doing anything to pressure you..right?"

"Well, yeah, he isn't. But, I mean..."

"You mean nothing. Just forget the whole thing. And there's something i want to ask you, about your whole relationship with Cam."

"What?" Nikki was now reaching over to get a green Care Bear.

"Do you love him Nikki?"

"Well, yeah."

"Does he love you?"

"I don't know. I mean, we've been going out for 6 months...but he's never said it. Neither have I, but...i just don't want to freak him out, ya know?"

"Ya, I know. But maybe you should tell him. I bet he'll say it back. And if you find out he loves you, then things will be less complicated, and maybe you guys might...go all the way."

"I'm going to his house tonight you know."

"Okay, good. What are you guys gonna do?"

"Watch a movie."

"Tell him then." Amber said, as she turned the computer screen to Nikki. "Aren't you glad Cameron doesn't look like this?" Amber and Nikki exploded with laughter. Amber was on and showing Nikki a picture of a VERY large man, jumping on a tramoline, with a speedo on.

"Oh my god, yes!" Nikki said through her laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that day, Nikki arrived at Cameron's house at 7:15. He opened the door for her, and took her coat.

"Hey Nik." He said with his cute smile.

"Hi. Where's you dad?" She said, observing the rooms around her.

"He's at work still, he won't be home til late, like 10, or 11. Is that okay? I mean, i didn't plan this, it's-"

"It's fine. I was just wondering." Nikki smiled.

"Okay, let's go watch the movie."

An hour later. Nikki and Cameron totally ignored the tv screen, and focused on each other. They were making out furiously, when Cameron stopped, and looked into her eyes. Cameron ran his finger on the side of her face, and swallowed hard. "Nikki." he murmured, "I love you."

Nikki wanted to reply, but found she could barely speak. "I...love you too." She finally let out.

"I just thought you should know." Nikki wasn't sure of what to say back. She just brought her head up to kiss him again. They messed around for a while longer, and then around 9:00, Cameron walked her home.

"Bye Nikki." Cameron said at her door.

"Bye Cameron." She gave him a quick kiss. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yup. deffinitaly." He said, and turned to walk away. Nikki turned to her door as well, when she heard him call her name again.

"Nikki?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

Her smile overwhelmed her face. "Love you too."

She then walked in her house, to see Ava watching TV.

"Have fun?" her aunt asked.

"Yeah."

"Amber's waiting for you upstairs."

"Oh. I didn't know she was coming." Nikki said, and walked up the stairs. When she looked in her room, to find no Amber, she went on her way to the bathroom, to see if she was in there, as she walked down the hall, nearing Bradin's room, she heard soft moans. Oh my god she thought, Bradin must be having a make out session with some girl, and left the door a little bit open. He's so annoying. She went over to shut the door, when she saw a glimce of the girl. AMBER!

"Amber!" She yelled in.

Both Bradin and Amber got up, and tried to fix them selves up.

"Um..Nikki..." Amber said.

"Nik, don't be mad." Bradin said, hoping to calm her.

"Oh my god!" Nikki said as she ran to her room. Amber came in.

"Nikki, please, don't be upset. Remember i asked you if it was okay for me and Bradin to hook up. You said yeah."

"Yeah! That's because i knew, well thought, it would never actually happen!"

"Calm down Nikki, please."

"How will i ever get that image out of my head!"

"Nik...i don't know what to say..."

"It's..okay...i guess..." Nikki said, calming down. Well, she thought, its actually not really okay, but what can i do about it.

"But, it's actually not as bad as you think."

"What? What do you mean?" Nikki said.

"Were not dating, or anything. It's you know, a friends with benefits thing..." Amber gave a slight smile.

"How! Does that make it better! It's worse! Now i know you and my brother are just using each other's body! Eww! I don't want to think about his body!"

"It's sexy." Amber said, and wished she didn't.

"Yuck! Amber! Don't say that to me! Why are you doing this?" Nikki sat in her bed.

"I'm doing it, because i don't want to get hurt again." Amber sat next to Nikki on the bed.

"What? I don't get it."

"Well, I went out with David for a year, you know. And, then one day, out of the blue, he passes me a note, saying were over. I don't want to fall for someone, just to get my heart broken again. If i do this, friends with benefits thing, then I get affection, with out love. I know, you proabably don't understand..." Amber looked to the ground.

"No. I understand. But, I'm sure you could fall in love again, with out getting hurt." Nikki hugged her friend.

"I dunno. Let's just not talk about it."

"Okay Amber. But, this thing. Friends with benefits, are you guys...eww...having sex?" Nikki hoped for a no.

"No, were not. We started this whole thing, like 3 days ago. It hasn't gone that far yet. This, you now, tonight is only are 2nd time, benefitting..."

"This is so nasty for me, but, are you gonna have sex with...B-Bradin?" Oh my god! GROSS Nikki thought, but didn't say it again.

"Yeah Nikki, were gonna."

"Oh." Just then Bradin came in.

"Nikki...I um, know this is weird for you. But don't tell aunt Ava, okay?" Bradin asked her.

"Oh yeah right, I was gonna do that! Not!"

"And,I hate to freak you out again, but, Amber, you left this." He said taking his hand from behind his back, and giving Amber her Care Bear bra.

"Thanks." Amber snatched it quickly.

"Can you go? Please." Nikki said to Bradin.

"Yeah." He replied, and left.

"Nikki, lets forget me and Bradin. How was it with Cam?" Amber smiled.

"Well..." Nikki had on a huge grin.

"You guys had sex!" Amber said a bit loud.

"No! God no! He said he loved me. Even before I said it. It was...just, so...so, great. And romantic."

"Aww...how sweet. Are you guys gonna get it on now?" Amber laughed.

"No! Well...maybe..."Nikki blushed.

"Oh my god! Nikki Westerly, having sex! With a total hottie like Cameron!" Amber playfully smacked her arm.

"Quiet down. People could hear you."

"Sorry. It's just...well you know."Amber smiled again.

"Yeah."

"Were gonna have to get condoms for you."

"Amber..." Nikki blushed again. "I said maybe. I don't know. And don't you think Cameron would have them?"

"You'd think.But, I dunno. You should have some, just to be sure."

"Well, I don't want to buy them."

"I'll get some for you Nik."

"You'll buy them for me?"

"Well, no. I said I'd get some for you. Not buy them."

"No! No stealing." Nikki had to put her foot down, she'd rather suffer embarressment of buying them, instead of stealing.

"No. Not stealing. I'll get some from Bradin."

"Aaaammberrr! Yuck!"

"I want you safe Nikki. I don't care, I'll get them."

"Thanks...I think."

"Yup! Anytime! Now were's that Cosmo magazine...you might need the page Cam was looking at." She laughed.

"Amber!" Nikki laughed too though.

Please review. But, not so much on the spelling! No spell check still! be nice! i re-read my other chapter and found a lot of mess ups, im really sorry about that, but im sure u could still understand what was goin on. lol.


	3. Actions Not Words

Chapter 3

The next day, Nikki woke up to Cameron's voice.

"Nikki, phone call, it's Cameron." Bradin came in and gave it to her.

"Thanks." She grabbed the phone and said hello in a sleepy voice.

"Nikki, hey. How are you?"

"I'm good. considering i just woke up."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't think you'd still be sleeping at 10:00."

"It's fine.Whats up?"

"Oh, i just wanted to say hey. To see if you wanted to hang tonight." Just then Nikki felted perked up.

"Yeah." She sat up in bed. "I wanna hang."

"Okay, thats cool."

"Mmmhhmm"

"Alright, so 7:00 again?"

"Yeah." Then Nikki wanted to warn him. She wanted him to know, she wanted to make love to him tonight, with out actually coming out and saying it. So then, even though she knew the whole condom thing was working out, with Amber and all, she said, "Oh, Cameron, why don't we make it 7:30, so you have time to stop at the store after work, to buy condoms."

"What?" This was very unexspected to Cameron.

Nikki was blushing over the phone. "So were safe. I wanna make love to you tonight."

"Really!"

"Yes, don't acted so shocked." Nikki smiled, wishing she could see his face right now.

"Well...I am a little shocked. After the whole thing with the magazine, and all the other times I brought it up."

"Oh, well I know we love each other now. Don't you wanna do it?"

"Yes!" Cameron said overexcited. "I mean, yeah." Nikki giggled to his response.

"But, how about I pick you up at your house. We'll go for a ride first, to Belle Island. My dad isn't leaving for work until 8:15."

"Okay. So pick me up at 7:30 at my house. But Cam, I want you to know, I'm not going to have sex with you in your car, at Belle Island." She giggled.

"Damn!" He joked. "But how about some messing around?"

"Sure."

"See you then Nikki."

"Yeah. Bye. Love you."

"Love you too." And they both hung up. Nikki loved waking up to Cameron's voice. She also loved to say she loved him to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Around 7:20 that night, Amber came over.

"Here's the condoms." She gave Nikki a small brown bag.

"Didn't Bradin ask what they were for?"

"Um..yeah."

"What did you say!"

"I said they were for a friend, that couldn't buy any at the moment."

"Oh, good." Nikki was assured.

"So...your aunt and everyone else that lives here is out for the night...I hear...?"

"Yeah, so- wait, Amber!"

"What?"

"Everyone is gone, except Bradin, you guys are gonna...do it?" Nikki tryed not to make a grossed out face.

"Probably. Nikki, I so wish you weren't his sister, because there is so much I want to tell you about his gorgeous body."

"Eww! Well I am his sis, so, too bad."

Bradin came in then. "Nikki, Cameron is here." He smiled over to Amber.

"Stop that!" Nikki walked out of her room, and took one look back, Bradin was already kissing Amber.

"Get out of my room!" She yelled to them.

"Yup!" Amber yelled back.

Nikki walked out to see Cameron.

"Hey Sweetie." Cameron said.

"Hey." They went to the car, and drove off down the road, to Belle Island, a make out place for teens. They hardly talked on the way there. Mostly, Nikki thought that, having sex with Cam tonight, wasn't right. Maybe she wasn't ready. When they got there, they messed around for over half an hour. Things got pretty heavy, when Cameron stopped them, for a suggestion.

"Lets go to my house," he said as he kissed her neck and caressed her breasts through her tank top.

"My dad's gone my now." They were both breathing hot and heavy.

"I don't think so, Cameron." Nikki breathed.

"Why not? I thought..." He trailed off, still kissing and stroking her.

"Because." She moaned. He stopped kissing and stroking and pulled back so he could make out her face in the darkened car.

"Because what?" he asked softly.

"Because, I'm not sure I wanna so this."

"It wont be bad Nikki. I'll take care of you," he said persuasively.

"No, Cameron," she said, not too firmly. Her lips were still tender and warm from his kisses. Her hands still lay on his chest.

"What are you scared of baby?" he asked tenderly.

"i'm not scared...exactly. But thats not the only thing. i'm just not ready. It's too much. There's too much that goes with it." she said. Her voice was strained, and Cameron could feel her growing increasingly uncomfortable. There was hesitancy in her every word.

"Nikki, I have condoms. I'll use them 100 of them time."

"I don't know why i was earlier, but now I'm just not ready."

"Talk to me," Cameron pleaded.

"I...I..." Nikki began nervously.

"What, go ahead." Cameron urged gently.

"It's not just that i'm a virgin," she said, looking at his face in the dim light. "I' ve never been naked with a boy." This conversation was getting intense, Cameron loved Nikki, but they hardly ever talked like this.

"Nikki, I'm a virgin too."

"Yeah, but you've been naked with Amber."

"That was 2 years ago. And, what, are you scared I wont...agree with your body?" He said, rubbing her thigh.

"Kind'a, yeah."

"Nikki, your beautiful, and I love you." Nikki didn't know what to say.

"So you don't want to do it?"

"No," she murmured.

"Ever, with me?" he asked, and started to kiss her.

"I can't say ever," she answered, his heart leaped.

"Okay, Nikki, whatever you want. You know I want you, but if you say wait, then we will. I love you too much."

"Thanks for understanding." Nikki said. She kissed him passionately.

Later they went to his house and watched a movie, then he took her home afterward, and thought about her all night. Nikki walked in the house around 10:00, and went striaght to the kitchen for a glass of water. Then she looked through the first floor, no one home yet. She went up the stairs, and to her bedroom. It looked the same as before she left. Good, they didn't do anything in her room. Is Amber still here she wondered. She crept down the hall to Bradin's room, she heard nothing, so she knocked on the door. No one said anything, so she opened it. Bradin was fast alseep, with no Amber to be seen. Nikki went back to her room, and laid on the bed, then Amber came in.

"Hey Nikki. I was in the bathroom, I've been waiting for you to get home."

"Hey."

"So...you and Cam...?"

"We didn't. I got freaked out. I'm not ready."

"Well thats okay, maybe another time."

"Amber, you have fun tonight?" Nikki asked with a feeling a descust.

"Yeah. Didn't you hear me screaming over at Cameron's?" She laughed.

"Stop it Amber, I'm serious. It's too weird."

"Sorry. Can I sleep over?"

"Yeah."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Set Me Off

Chapter Four

A few weeks went by in Playa Linda. Cameron and Nikki had hung out as ususal, with no talk of sex. Amber and Bradin had also been haning out, with lots of 'benefitting'. They had sex anytime there was a free moment, and suprisingly, Nikki was becoming to be okay with it...kind'a. This evening, things were going to start getting heated for both couples, and they didn't even know it.

Nikki and Amber were hanging out in Nikki's room, talking about their evening plans. Nikki was on the computer, looking for a book she wanted to order, while Amber looked through Nikki's bookshelf, of already 100's of books.

"Agh." Amber let out, as she placed her finger along the book edges, and dragged it across them, making a slight noise. "How can you read ths many fucking books. And actaully like it."

"Ha. Well, its fun." Nikki looked over at her quickly and then turned back to the flashing screen. "I hate this stupid flashing pop-up! Annoying!"

"Nik, you wanna know annoying? Well I'll tell you about annoying. And its way more intense then retarded computer ad's."

"What is it this time?" Nikki didn't even look away from the screen this time, she had found an interesting book, and was reading the description. So she was only half listening to Amber's 'annoying thing'. Probably lost a pair of shoes or something, Nikki thought with a smirk.

"It's that shitty time of the month. Yuck."

"Amber, all girls deal with their periods. You can too."

"Yeah...but this means i can't have sex with Bradin for-"

"Ewwww! Ewwww! Ewwwww! I said its okay to...agh...benefit with him...if you never talk about it." Nikki didn't want to look at Amber now.

"Well...sorry...its hard for a girl to get non-stop lovin' thats fucking awesome, and then it stops for 5 days so I can bleed out of my vagina"

"Amber. Shhh. Lets change the subject."

"Nik, what's this. Its colorful." Amber took out one of the books on the shelf, with lots of different colored lipsticks on the cover. "Rainbow Party. Thats what its called." She flipped it over to read the back.

"Hey!" Nikki ran over and grabbed it. "Thats just a dumb book." she looked down.

"Ah! Excuse me! Hell no! This is a juciy book. Is it like, an erotic novel? All hopped up on porn?" she laughed.

"No... its just a weird subject."

"Yeah...well..." Amber grabbed it back, and read the description. "It just says there's a party..." she gave a confused and curious look.

"There is. Ah, your my best friend, so i'll tell you. But don't think I'm weird. Okay?"

"Oh, c'mon. How bad could it be?" she smiled. "What is it?"

"Its called Rainbow Party, cuz there's this party...and girls put on lipstick, of like all different colors, and give..." Nikkilooked down at the book and focused on the orange lipstick tube. "Blowjobs."

"What!" Amber started laughing a little bit. "Nikki Westerly! Bad girl!" she laughed some more.

"Well...it was interesting." she smirked.

"So like, tons of these chicks give blowjobs...and like...a rainbow of colors is on the guys dick? Thats hilariuous!" Amber couldn't stop the laughter.

"Yeah. Thats the concept." Nikki put the book back on the shelf, and went back to the computer.

"Well...was it good?"

"It was okay."

"I'm sooooo reading this." she took it back of the shelf. "So, did guys get all pleasured and make soft moans, and-" Amber was cut off.

"No. Cuz. they don't end up having the party."

"Oh...well then...fuck no. I'm putting this back." Amber placed the book back on the shelf.

"Whatever." Nikki trailed off.

"Hey, that reminds me, I haven't even given Bradin head yet."

"AMBER! Do you do that to get me pissed?" She looked at her, angry.

"Whoa, sorry. And...ha...yeah. Its funny."

"Haha." Nikki said with sarcasm in her voice.

"So." Amber changed the subject and walked over to Nikki's bed. "Your hanging out with Cam tonight right?"

"Yeah."

"And still no sex."

"Yeah, no sex." Amber could get so annoying, Nikki thought. She knows Nikki wasn't ready, and that her and Cameron had been hanging out the last two weeks, with no sex talk. Things were going good. And they were not going to change tonight. "Tonight, were jsut gunna eat something and watch a movie, maybe make out. Some on top of the clothes stuff. Thats all."

"Yeah...well, thats not as fun. I mean, yeah, I could do some 'on top of the clothes' shit with Bradin, but, its leading no where..." Amber fluffed up Nikki's purple pillow.

"Ah...Amber..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on that night Nikki arrived at Cameron's house. They had a nice chicken and rice dinner, that Cameron had made himself. While they ate, they talked about everything and anything. They both laughed and smiled the whole time. Near the end of the dinner Cameron asked Nikki to dance.

"Do you remember the last time we danced?" Nikki asked.

Cameron held her pressed close to him, her head rested on his shoulder. "Of course. It was the only time we've danced together, he answered. "Homecoming."

"Thats right."

"That was a great night. It was the night we started dating. When I saw you walk in, I thought I was dreaming." Cameron said with a smile.

"Yeah right"

"No, really. I had to do a double take. You looked so good." he said softly.

She bagan kissing him softly and slowly. Cameron slowed their dancing way down and they swayed on one another's arms. Their kissing grew increasingly passionate. They pulled away from the kiss, and looked into each others eyes. Nikki saw so much emotion in Cameron's eyes, that it made her catch her breath. No one had ever looked at her that way. There was desire, joy, peace and sweet anxiousness.

"Well, I'd say we're relaxed now," Nikki said in an attempt to inject some humor into the scene.

"I don't know if I can call myself exactly relaxed." Cameron had danced them right over to the couch in the family room. He smoothy moved Nikki down onto the couch. They never stopped kissing as Cameron eased Nikki onto her back. Her hands were on his neck, then she placed one on the back of his head, her tongue moving in and out, around and around. Cameron propped himself up, onto his forearms, being careful not to place his full weight on her, and gently pressed her legs apart. He lowered his body between her legs and began to slowly, rhythmically rub himsefl against her. They'd never done this before.

Kyra felt her heart quicken. She moved from the feeling comfortable, secure and aroused, to feeling a delicious jolt of fear. Is this what it would be like to make love to Cameron? Nikki thought. She began moving instinctively to his rhythm.

"Cam." she moaned softly. It all felt so dangerously new and forbidden. She moved her hand along the muscles in his shoulder, then began stroking the sides of his torso and along his back. He felt so perfect. She wanted to feel his skin wamr against the palm of her hand. Their kisses never stopped as their rubbing became grinding. Nikki tugged at Cameron's shirt until it slipped off, and she began stroking his skin. It was warm and smooth. Cameron moaned softly as her hands played down the center of his spine. and the hairs stood up. He shifted onto his hands so that he was propped up arms length above her. He looked down and saw that her eyes had taken on a glossy coating.

"Do you like this?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Yes," she whispered. She closed her eyes and arched her back, then eased herself down again. "Do you?" she asked.

He nodded, unable to speak as he looked at her. She was so natural. He loved that about her. He loved the trust she was giving to him.

"You make me feel so good," Cameron said as he stared into her eyes.

"I love the way you make me feel." Nikki responded and closed her eyes.

Cameron eased off her, and Nikki opened her eyes. Cameron began undoing her buttons. "Do you mind?" he asked. She sat up. Nikki shook her head no. Once he'd unbuttoned it, he moved the whisper-light, sheer blouse over her bare shoulders and off her arms. "My turn", he said, and began undoing his own buttons. Nikki watched as though mesmerized. What did this mean, she wondered, almost frantically. Would they do it? Would they make love tonight? Will this be the night I lose my viginity? she wondered. Underneath he wore only his light brown skin. She had never seen hiim like this. If a guy took off this much clothing, did it mean that he thought he was going to have sex? His stomach showed the evidence of all those workouts.

"Cameron," she whispered, her voice filled with wonder. "I've never touched a naked guy before."

Cameron swallowed. "I'm not naked yet." The _yet_ echoed in both their minds. "Are you scared?" he asked.

"A little" she said, nodding.

"Don't be," he said as he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "I've never undressed for someone I loved before."

"I love you too baby." She was sitting on the edge of the couch with her legs parted, and he was on his knees on the floor between her legs, his hands resting lightly on her thighs. She leaned over and kissed his left cheek, then his right. She then sucked his neck gently.

"What are you doing Nik?" he asked. He brought his hands up her thighs and around her hips and gripped them firmly. He slid his hands under her cashmere top.

"Can I take this off?" he asked, and knew she wasnt wearing a bra.Nikki nodded. The single lamp in the room was turned doen to the dimmest setting. As Cameron began to lift her shirt, Nikki closed her eyes. "You're beautiful Nikki" Cameron said in a voice of honestly and love. Her large blue eyes fluttered open to find his eyes on her small breasts, and a small smile forming on his face. "You are. You're beautiful" he exclaimed softly. He kissed her right breast, then left. Then hs kissed her tender lips, as they streched out on the couch. Their kisses and stroking and grinding began once again, to escalate. He moved his hands over her breasts, her thighs, and between her legs in a way that brought moans to her lips.

Nikki spoke into his ear. "Cameron."

"Yeah?"

"Go get my purse for me. I have condoms in there."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes." she breathed heavy. Cameron kissed her one more time, and then stood up. Just as he made his way to her bag, they heard the door open. "Shit!" he said quietly. Nikki was about to burst. They were both topless, and just about to have sex. "Lets go." They ran to his room and both put on their clothing. Cameron started to laugh a little, but Nikki started to have tears swell up in her eyes.

"That was close, lets just...Nik? Nikki? Its okay." he walked over to her and hugged her. "Whats wrong? Nothing bad happened." he pulled out of the hug and looked into her eyes, with his arms wrapped around her.

"I know...I...I know..." she looked down and wiped her eyes. "I don't know why I'm crying...I...I dunno." she cryed more, but softly. "I'm upset, and freaked out, and..." she sniffed. "I just felt liking crying okay?"

"Yeah." he kissed her rosey cheek, feeling salty tears on his lips. "Its fine. I just want you to be okay."

"W-why were you laughing?"

"I'm a dumbass...well...it just seemed funny for minute. But, I am pissed, and upset Nik. I wanted to make love to the girl I love." he wiped a tear away. He hugged her again, and she felt his bolge in his pants against her. So she quielty gave a quick giggle.

"What?" he smiled.

"Nothing." she smirked. He placed a kiss on her swallon, pink lips.

"CAM!" his dad yelled.

"Ah...YEAH!" he yelled back, hoping he didn't walk in.

"You got some dishes to do, while I'm in the shower!"

"YUP!" he said, as he heard the bathroom door shut.

"I don't wanna go. I wanna stay here, and make love. I wanna have sex with you so bad Cam. Right now."

"I know. I want you so badly...but you have to leave. My dad..."

"I know." she kissed him, and went on her way. Hurrying home. By the time she got almost half way down the beach, she turned around. She had forgotton her purse. She thought Cameron's dad would still be in the shower anyways. So she jogged back to her wonderful boyfriends house, and knocked on the door. No one came to get it, so she let her self in. She slowly walked back to Cameron's room, and opened his door, thinking nothing of it. She was alarmed by the moaning and slighty shaking bed. Cameron was masturbating, his eyes shut, his pants off.

"Ah" she said, and ran out, trying to get to the door fast enough. She hoped he didn't hear her.

"Dad?" Cameron shouted. He walked out to the hall. "Nikki?"

"Ahh...forgot my purse." she continued to the door.

"Wait..." he caught up to her, and she turned around.

"Um...my..ah...purse...its..."

"Ah, sorry... you ah, saw that. Its just-"

"No, no. I ah, understand. I'm just gunna go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PLEASE REVEIW! Um...was it dumb? Too much into the sex... becuz im kinds trying to go a for a more romantic take on it, not some nasty porno type of thing. hehe. well...um yeah. I'm feeling kind'a IF-y about this chapter...ha. i dunno. LOL

P.S-There will be some Amber-Bradin stuff in the next chap.


	5. From this moment on

CHAPTER 5

Nikki walked along the beach, feeling so many different emotions. Happy,aroused, confused, scared, embarresed, but most of all, in love. She and Cameron didn't have sex, but from the experience they just had she knew she was ready. What just happened, it all felt so good, and right, except for the end part...seeing Cameron jerking off. That was weird. But in a way, it made Nikki feel good. It let her know that SHE could get Cameron to do something like that. When she arrived back at her house, she saw Bradin watching TV.

"Hey Bradin." she smiled. She had to smile. She couldn't stop it if she wanted to, or had to.

"Hey." he nodded. "Whats up? Why are you so cheery? More then usual anyway?" he was surfing the channels with the clicker in his hand.

"Ah, ya know. Its just a nice night. I beat Cam at Monoply. Thats all."

"Oh. Right."

"Yeah." Nikki started towards the stairs.

"Hey, wait." Bradin went over to her. "I know me and Amber's... well are thing going on, its weird for you. But, do you know why Amber has totally ignored me for the past 2 days?"

"Hmm...I dunno." Nikki thought for a minute, and remembed it was Amber's time of month. But she didn't feel like talking to Bradin about that. "Yeah. Dunno. See ya later." Nikki ran up the stairs to her room, before Bradin could ask her anymore. She shut the door behind her pulled off her shirt, and jeans, leaving her in just matching purple panties and bra. She looked in the mirror ar her self. She examined her body. Was it good enough for Cameron? If she hadn't seen Cameron masturbating she might have been worried. But she already knew she attracted him enough with her pants on. And oh boy! Did Cameron attract her! He was hot!

Then she took off her bra, and put on a t-shirt and pajama pants. She locked her bedroom door and got into bed. Tonights pleasure still wasn't over, even if Cameron had left;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day was extremely hot. Everyone was rushing to the water. But not Nikki and Amber, not yet. They went to the drug store together, for fun, and to get a few things.

"I'm going to the magazine isle. Just go there when you're done. I'll be there for a while." Nikki smirked and went off. Nikki had told Amber everything that happened with her and Cameron last night. Amber was very much amused by it. She loved the idea if her best friend finally 'boning', as Amber had called it. Nikki laughed.

Amber was now holding a few key items. Condoms, tampons, and face scrub. Everything needed for the upcoming weeks. She walked down the chip isle, to grab some salt and vinager chips for her and Nikki later. She bent down to pick out the blue bag, and as she stood up, she bumped into to someone, and knocked all her things to the floor.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." She said instantly, but then realized it was Bradin.

"Amber. Hey. Sorry." he bent down to help her pick up her things. He grabbed the condoms, and she got the face scrub and tampons.

"Thanks." she took back her things.

"Hey, I said i'd get a new box of condoms. Thats why i'm here now."

"Oh, well-" she started.

"Oh. Shit. I'm a dumbass. Sorry. You were probably getting those for you and some other guy..."

"Oh, no. There for us." she smiled.

"Oh." he smiled a little. "Okay. Cool."

"Yeah." she nodded.

"So, I guess I know why you haven't been hanging around with me lately." he motioned to the tampons.

"Oh yeah. I didn't know if I should avoid you for 5 days, or tell you it was that time of the month." she gave a slight, akward smile.

"Oh...well...I know now. Hey, do you maybe wanna get a bit to eat?"

"Ah...what? When?" she gave a confused look.

"Today. Now."

"But, um... why?"

Bradin gave a big smile. "Because, I thought we could eat something. Talk, hang out. It is called FRIENDS with benefits, ya know." he laughed a little.

"Oh, right. Well, that'd be cool, but I'm here with Nikki. Were going to the beach." she wished she wasn't going anywhere with Nikki. She wanted to hang out with Bradin. She liked him a lot. She didn't want to admit it, but she was actaully crushing on him.

"What about later? Around 6:00? It'll be fun."

"Okay. Sure."

"Okay. Meet me at the Biz." The Biz was a local cafe where lots of kids from their high school hung out.

"Okay." she smiled.

"Sweet. See ya then." and Bradin was gone.

---------------------

Well i know this was supre short. but i just wanted to get something up to hold you over. Don't worry cameron and nikki are back i nthe next chapter! Review if u want...i know it was short tho. haha. thanks!


End file.
